Gandalf
Mechanics in Gondor and Arnor Recruit one of the five Istari, Gandalf the Grey. He is the Mass slayer and Hero killer of Gondor and Arnor. It is said that Gandalf was the wisest and most powerful of all wizards. In the Edain Mod you can recruit Gandalf the Grey in the Citadel at a cost of 3000. To get Gandalf the White you must gain a 2pp Spellbook abiity called Gandalf the White. After that he will transform into the White Wizard automatically. As the White Wizard Gandalf gains +30% bonus on magic attacks and -25% recharge time for his spells. Both non - ring versions of Gandalf (the Grey and the White) have the same abilities! Gandalfwhite 1321960062.jpg Gandalfgrey 1321960040.jpg Dark gandalf.JPG Dark gandalf2.JPG Light gandalf.JPG Abilities Level 1: Wizard blast - 'Close range attack that blasts back enemies. '''Level 2: Lightning sword -' Shoots out lightning bolts from Gandalf's sword. 'Level 5: Mount -' Gandalf is able to mount horse. (As Gandalf the White he mounts Shadowfax instead of ordinary horse) 'Level 7: Istari light -' Shoots a beam of light that damages enemies. 'Level 10: Word of Power -' Gandalf unleashes a powerful blast wave which will blast away all enemy forces. Ring Mechanics Gandalf is one of the ring heroes of Arda who has access to two different forms when he carries the One Ring. If Gandalf remains a gray wizard, the ring will corrupt him, turning him into a terrible sorcerer. If you have "Gandalf the White" active from the spellbook however, Gandalf will overcome the ring's powers and use it for good. '''Gandalf the Corrupted If Gandalf acquires the One Ring while being Grey he will use the ring for his own needs and become "corrupt". He will weaken allies in his presence and will damage them over time. In this form Gandalf gains AOE attack type. If you purchase the Spellbook spell Gandalf the White while he is corrupted (with the ring) he won't turn white until he dies and loses the ring. This transformation is the result of giving Gandalf the One Ring too early. Without "Gandalf the White" being active, the ring poisons Gandalf's mind, turning him into a black wizard with a horrifying visage. Weighed down and drunk with power, Gandalf the Corrupted will limp around slowly, becoming unable to mount Shadowfax. Any friendly soldiers nearby Gandalf will run and hide in terror from his presence. Gandalf the Corrupted is a mass slayer of soldiers, but is heedless of friend and foe. His attacks have an area of splash damage that kills enemy and allied units alike, sending groups of people flying through the air. With his numerous spells, Gandalf incinerates his enemies by powers of flame, lightning, and darkness. Unfortunately, the ultimate price for this power is speed--Gandalf the Corrupted is weighed down so much by the ring's weighted burden, that he becomes an easy target for enemies. The Ring will repeatedly attempt to abandon Gandalf by keeping him stumbling at a slow pace so that enemy units can catch up to, and kill him. Abilities Level 1: Flame of Udun -''' The ruler of the Flame of Udun unleashes his powers burning all nearby enemies. 'Level 2: Lightning sword -' Shoots out dark lightning bolts from Gandalf's sword. 'Level 5: Gandalf's words -' Gandalf speaks in the Black Speech of Mordor unleashing dark powers. He will become soaked in twisted, dark, poisonous power which increases his armor and speed and will cause nearby enemies to flee in terror. His spells also become more powerful and recharge faster for the duration of the effect. 'Level 7: Light ray of the Maiar -' Gandalf attacks enemies with the blinding light of the Maiar. 'Level 10: Dark Words of Power -' Gandalf speaks the Dark Words of Power. All surrounding units, friend or foe, will be blasted away, enemies will receive high damage, and trees and Ents will be burned to ash. '''Gandalf the Challenge Master If Gandalf acquires the ring while being White he will use the One Ring for the well being of all Men. Heroes and units close to Gandalf will be healed. 'Abilities' Level 1: Wizard blast - '''Close range attack that blasts back enemies. '''Level 2: Lightning sword - Shoots out bright lightning bolts from Gandalf's sword. Lasts longer than regular Lightning sword. Level 5: Mount/Dismount - Gandalf is able to mount/dismount Shadowfax. Level 7: Istari light - Shoots a beam of light that damages enemies. Deals more damage than regular Istari Light. Level 10: Bright Words of Power - The Challenge Master speaks the Bright words of Power, that blasts away all enemies. Surviving units will run in fear and will have -50% armor. Automatically activates a light sphere which will protect Gandalf from heavy attacks after the words have been spoken. Quotes "Fly you fools!" "Through fire. And water." "All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us." "I have thought of a better use for you…" "You shall not pass!" "There are other forces at work in this world Frodo, besides the will of evil." "It's the deep breath before the plunge." As Gandalf the Corrupted; "'''Don't take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks!'"'' --Selected or attacking "One ring... to rule them all..." -Selected "The ring... has awoken..." -Selected "'''You shall not pass!" -Gandalf's Words activated, or attacking "Return him... to me..." -Attacking Tips Gandalf the Grey is a wizard hero who specializes in destroying large numbers of enemy units with his special abilities. However, he is pitiful in one-on-one combat, and is better suited to being set just behind the front lines. Gandalf is ideal for taking out powerful units as he levels up and acquires new spells, but if he runs out of options, all he can do is run and fight. When you purchase "Gandalf the White" from Gondor or Arnor's spellbook, Gandalf becomes more powerful as a hero, able to withstand magic damage, dealing more magic damage, and reloading his spells faster. As Gandalf the Corrupted, your ring hero becomes a madman that's intoxicated by the ring's evil whispers, gaining a tremendous increase in power at the cost of his speed. In this form, Gandalf is ill-suited for combat; one, because he injures his own friends, and two, because he cannot escape if he is cornered and surrounded. Against enemy units however, Gandalf the Corrupted is devastating, and can be used as a means of pushing the assault forward if your forces are outnumbered. Do not count on him to be as great as he could potentially be however. If you want to see Gandalf's true power, you're better off purchasing "Gandalf the White" from the spellbook and then acquiring the One Ring. Mechanics in Erebor, Ered Luin, Iron Hills de:Gandalf Category:Maiar Category:Ring Hero Category:Men Category:Arnor Category:Gondor Category:Mass Slayer Summon the Grey Pilgrim to the battlefield. Abilities 'Explosive Blast '- Close range attack that blasts back enemies. 'Burning Pine Cones '- Gandalf ignites pine cones which explode with sparks in the enemy ranks. 'Gandalfs Fireworks '- Gandalf launches a sparkling dragon into the air, which homes in on the targeted enemy units and explodes in their midst, dealing heavy damage and knocking them down. Tips Gandalf is nothing without his abilities when summoned by the Dwarves. His '''Explosive Blast should be used on large clumps of enemy units to kill and disrupt. Gandalf's Fireworks should again be used to large groups of enemies as this will have the largest impact. The Burning Pine Cones can be used to inflict fire damage on targets, making him powerful against ents. Gandalf is not present for a long time and so his abilities should be used quickly, without being wasted. As Gandalf's main strength is his abilities, certain abilities like the Witch-King's Soul Disturbance, and Lurtz's Cripple will immediately weaken his impact. Used efficiently, Gandalf can have a massive effect on the outcome of a battle and can destroy whole armies by himself.Category:Summonable HeroCategory:Dwarves Category:General Category:Hero